Just A Friend
by Trinity Bellwoods
Summary: Will finally realizes he's just a friend.


Just A Friend.  
  
Written from Will Tippin's POV  
  
Spoilers: '' Almost Thirty Years " / Mayyyybe " The Enemy Walks In. "  
  
Summary: Will realizes he's just a friend.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please :)  
  
Author's note: I read a few pieces like this before, I just decided to do my own take on it. It's completely Will's POV, believe it or not, it's one of the easiest pieces I've ever had to write. Ummm for this, forget everything that happened in The Enemy Walks In, except for Sydney escaping. Vaughn still got trapped, yada yada, and the rest will unfold as you read the story :D  
  
Beta Reader needed: If anyone would be as kind to beta-read for me, feel free to email me intoxicated@fan-atic.org! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Three of my teeth were gone. I had needle holes poked up and down my arms.  
  
But that wasn't what hurt.  
  
It was watching her pace back and forth, communicating with someone on a walkie talkie.  
  
Call me selfish, but she was so busy doing that task, she hadn't noticed the blood pouring from my mouth, the ripped clothes, the questionable gazes, the questions in general! She was so wrapped up in what she was doing, she hadn't uttered two words edgewise to me in the past hour.  
  
" Dad, I don't care that they're trying as hard as possible. I want you to send as many people as you need into that building, and I want them to find Vaughn! It is not impossible, dad, he's in there! I just-"  
  
Sydney paced back and forth, her blue wig swinging whenever she changed directions. All I could hear was her badgering voice, and the sound her leather pants made when one leg came in contact with eachother. She was looking at the floor, as though it held the secrets for the rest of her existance. I didn't even notice the soggy footsteps coming from my left.  
  
I watched Sydney carefully, as she was wrenched away from her phonecall. The cellphone dropped from her deathgrip. It was like a movie. The closeup on the phone, watching as it fell to the concrete floor and shattered into a thousand pieces. It gave you a sense of emotion, closure if you will. Because once you saw that visual, you knew something mind shattering was about to happen. I looked from the floor to Sydney, a dumbfounded expression on both her and my face. She was mesmorized by something across the room.  
  
Following her gaze, I saw a guy standing in the doorway of this abandoned warehouse, dressed in black, and soaking wet. His hair stuck to his scalp, and he was less then dried. He wasn't exactly ugly, but what do I know? I'm a guy! He looked more then tired, but relieved to...be here? I knew there was a story behind this specimine, the reporter in me was clawing at my insides to get out. But the person, and friend, tamed the beast. From previous experiance, I now knew to let Sydney alone in her (professional?) life. No good came from it. Expessially on my part.  
  
After a few seconds, I snapped back to reality. My gaze traveled from this mystery man to one of my best friends. I did notice how her features changed, the soft words coming from her lips.  
  
" Oh my god.."  
  
My stomach knotted, as I realized neither of them cared (or noticed) that I was in the room. I watched, it was almost in slow motion actually, as Sydney walked across the room, one foot in front of the other. The mystery man extended his soaked arms, leather jacket and all, and let her fall into his embrace. Sydney seemed to completely relax, her body meshing to fit his. Damn, even I knew that was meant-to-be. The I've-Got-A-Crush-On-My- Best-Friend Will submerged, though. That damned green-eyed monster peered over my sholder for the second time that night.  
  
I realized I wanted to be him.  
  
He was still in the doorway, because he leaned back, bracing himself against the doorframe as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. I watched in awe as he continued tightening his embrace, the knuckles on his fingers turning white. He kept muttering three letters over and over.  
  
Syd. Syd. Syd.  
  
He must have been special, I realized. She never got this wound up about anyone, including me. He slowly lessened his embrace, and I watched in horror as he bowed his head. Their lips came in contact. The guy let his hands press the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. Try as I might, my eyes could not rip away. My best friend, and some random guy I had never met before, were kissing. Not only my best friend, but Sydney.  
  
Sydney.  
  
After several moments, he proceeded to touch her face, and I realized this must have been the guy she was so wound up over on the walkie talkies. I heard murmurs about life and death, I'd never see you again, I was so scared,....Call me slow, but he must have been special...  
  
And that's when I realized it.  
  
It was only seconds after they had exchanged six words, that I realized.  
  
They loved eachother? How do you love someone you've never had the nerve to introduce to your friends? I could feel my fists clenching at each side of my body.  
  
For the first time since I had known Sydney, my heart broke.  
  
Not because of our friendship shattering. Not because of anything friendship-related. It was because at the moment, she was rubbing it in my face.  
  
Rubbing what, you ask?  
  
The fact that I was only one thing.  
  
One thing in the complicated world that Sydney knew.  
  
Just a friend. 


End file.
